Mission Impossible 2: Finding The Missing Piece
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Sequel to Mission Impossible: Finding Mr. Right. Aoshi is back from the army and living a pretty peaceful life. Misao on the other hand just divorced Soujirou and is headed home, unfortunately, she's not the girl who left. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I bet you're all dying to know what happens to Misao and Aoshi! When I wrote the first one I knew this had to be the sequel so I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**

* * *

**

Mission Impossible 2: Finding The Missing Piece

Chapter 1

The air was warm and humid inside the hospital tent. Only a slow beep interrupted the dead silence.

Zane sat in his bed, watching over Aoshi's frail body.

Two doctors walked, whispering just loud enough to be heard.

"Zane knows he won't make it and without a new heart for Aoshi he'll die too."

"Then give him my heart." Zane interrupted them.

"Are you sure, I mean what if-"

"Just do it, I talked to my attorney this morning and I want you to make sure he gets this when he wakes up." He handed one of the doctors an envelope.

The doctor just nodded and the next morning, Zane died.

* * *

Aoshi woke up weeks later in the hospital in the city near his home town.

"Ah! Mr. Shinomori, you're awake!" An older man walked into the room.

"May I ask who you are and where am I?"

"I'm Dr. Takani, the surgeon who did your surgery. You just came back from the war, they didn't think you were going to make it but your friend, Zane I believe it was, gave you his heart."

"What? Zane, he's dead?"

"Yes, he wanted to make sure you got this." The Doctor handed him an envelope.

"Daddy!" A young woman with long black hair walked in.

"I'm with a patient right now dear."

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you remembered that Sano's birthday is tonight and I wanted you to come to dinner to celebrate."

"Yes Megumi." He sighed.

"Sanosuke Sagara?" Aoshi murmured.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Tell him that Aoshi Shinomori is back in town."

She nodded before leaving the doorway.

"Ok, if everything's fine I'll be going."

Aoshi listened to his foot steps fade down the hall.

Zane: A fellow soldier, his barrack buddy, his friend…dead

He slowly opened the letter.

_**Dear Aoshi,**_

_**Since I was a teenager I'd always been alone. My mom died when I was 13 and my dad killed himself a year later. When they both died I went to live with my aunt and uncle and inherited all of my dad's money. No one treated me as an actual person, they just thought of me as a rich snob. When I got a little older, I decided that life wasn't important to me anymore, and that's why I joined the army. I had no idea that when I'd get there I'd meet you. You completely changed my perspective, we became friends and you accepted me for me. That's why I want to thank you, I leave my entire fortune to you Aoshi. I'm sure my attorney will contact you soon.**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Zane**_

Aoshi grabbed the cell phone on the table next to him and checked the messages, sure enough, there was a message from Zane's attorney. But also there was a message from one of his superiors, he was receiving two purple hearts, one for him and one for Zane.

Aoshi practically threw his phone back onto the table.

Tears ran down his face.

His heart, no, Zane's heart was aching.

He could almost hear Zane's voice telling him not to give up.

He smiled at the thought of his dear friend.

The next week he received the purple hearts and had a house built on Cannon Hill.

He was home.

* * *

-1 year later-

Misao's hand tightly gripped the steering wheel of her cherry red convertible. In the other had her cell phone.

"You don't realize how much better life's going to be not being married to Soujirou anymore!" Misao beamed.

"I can't believe he cheated on you! So, where are you headed anyway?"

"I don't know, I might drop by and see Jiya. He might be pissed at me though."

"Why?"

"I never told you? Well, I left with Soujirou without Jiya's knowledge and hurt my friend. Jiya was totally against me being with Soujirou."

"Your Jiya must be a wise man."

"Yeah, so was Aoshi…"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, I gotta go."

"Ok, talk to you later."

"Bye."

Misao sat her phone in the seat next to her.

She was homebound.

* * *

Aoshi sat outside with his loyal German Sheppard, Hawk.

"I can't believe it's already November." He stroked Hawk's back.

Hawk licked Aoshi across the cheek and laid down beside him.

"Ok boy, let's go see Sano." He picked Hawk up and place him in the back of his truck.

He drove down the dirt path that led to town. (A/N: It's a huge hill on the outskirts of town that has a dirt path that leads up and down it)

* * *

Sano's house was near the high school where Megumi worked. (A/N: I'm giving her a different twist this time, she doesn't always need to be a doctor)

It was small and a pale yellow. It was perfect for their family of two.

Aoshi knocked on the screen door even though the front door was ajar.

"Come in!" Megumi called.

Aoshi stepped in and joined Megumi in the living room where she was folding laundry.

"Is Sano around?"

"I think he's working on the car or something in the garage."

"Thanks."

"Wait! Are you staying for dinner?"

"I will if it's not too much trouble."

"Trust me, it's my pleasure." She smiled but something seemed to bother her.

She and Sano must have had an argument.

* * *

Sano was under his car doing something.

"What'd you say to Megumi?"

"Nothing! Is it wrong to say that her sister is attractive?!"

"The one staying with you guys? Sano, you actually said hot didn't you?"

"Well…yeah."

"Never say that, especially about her sister. You should have said something along the lines of her sister being attractive but not nearly as amazing as her."

"Well who made you an expert?! Besides, I did say if I had the chance to do it over again she would be the one I'd always choose."

"You know, about ten years ago I would have never thought such words would come out of your mouth."

"Yesterday I wouldn't have ever thought that my pride would let me say such things."

"Our perspectives change, I never thought I wouldn't have the heart I was born with."

"How's it tickin?"

"Good, I'm still alive and well."

"And alone, how about I set you up with Megumi's sister?"

"Come on Sano, haven't you got that matchmaker thing out of your system?"

"But I won't fail this time!"

"Whatever, let's go outside, Hawk's probably bored." Aoshi opened the garage door.

"That wasn't a no!"

"No, Sano."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to have my new heart broken."

* * *

Megumi stepped out onto the porch moments later.

"Dinner's ready, if you see my sister then feel free to invite her into our bedroom Sano."

Aoshi nudged Sano with his elbow.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I said something really stupid but you know there's only one woman in the world that I truly love and I married her."

"This is why I find it important for you to hang out with Aoshi, he has a brain. But I forgive you."

"Now that that's settled, the next time we see a male model don't you dare mention what a nice chest he has."

Megumi smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Well, if you two are done, then I'm starving." Aoshi stood to go inside.

* * *

Twinkling stars were shining down upon Misao as she pulled down Maple Street, the same street as her high school.

Her car was running on empty and she prayed she could make it a little bit farther.

Just then her car rolled to a complete stop, in front of a pale yellow house.

With a sigh she grabbed her cell phone and got out of the car.

A German Sheppard came running towards her, growling.

She backed up against her car.

"Hawk!" A familiar voice yelled.

She grasped the locket around her neck.

"Excuse me miss, can we help you?" It was another familiar voice.

She couldn't find the words to say and the two men approached her.

"Misao?" Sano whispered.

"Hey Sano."

"What a surprise, huh Aoshi?"

"Yeah." Aoshi's voice was barely above a whisper.

Hawk was sniffing Misao's skirt.

"Listen, I was just passing by, I don't really have time to talk."

"Wow, could you be any more rude? Where's your lover boy at anyway?" Sano sneered.

"If you must know we got divorced, happy? You're the one who got me into this mess anyway!"

"Me? First off, I didn't expect you to go for any of those guys."

"Then who would you pick Sano?!"

"Aoshi, I think her car's out of gas could you take her to Okina or something, I don't want to deal with her."

"Misao, would you like for me to take you to Okina?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Come on Hawk." Aoshi whistled.

Aoshi opened the tail gate so Hawk could jump up.

Misao came back from her car with her purse and sunglasses.

"I'm not sure how much use those will be in the dark." Aoshi smiled as he opened the door for her.

She said nothing as she slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

They began there drive to the opposite side of town.

"I'm sorry about you and Soujirou."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Aoshi slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell?!"

"Misao, I know that Okina didn't raise you to talk to people that way. What happened to that girl that I played on Cannon Hill with?"

"Times change Aoshi, besides, someone's living on Cannon Hill."

"Yeah, me."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment, the dark of the night consumed the truck as Aoshi turned it off.

Aoshi placed his hand on her cheek and examined her face.

She looked completely memorized by his touch.

"Your wearing my necklace."

She shook his hand away.

"You left it on my floor."

"Do you regret not going to the carnival with me?"

"I'm not answering that."

"I'll take you home now." He turned on his truck.

"At times." She finally said.

"I do."

"Ah! Now that's rude! You didn't want me to be happy?!"

"It's not all about you princess, you haven't seen what I've seen." Aoshi put the car in park in Okina's driveway.

"Thank you."

"I'll walk you to your door."

"Don't bother."

"Why are you trying to push me away?"

"Goodnight Aoshi." She hopped out and ran to the front door before disappearing inside.

* * *

A/N: Wow! That was long for me! Anyway, I'm really liking this plot and Misao should get her act back in gear by the end. Hope you all liked chapter 1! Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok guys! It's chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**

* * *

**

Mission Impossible 2: Finding The Missing Piece

Chapter 2

"Hello?" Misao called through the dark house after letting herself in with the spare key Okina kept under the mat.

"Misao, was that Aoshi who dropped you off?"

Misao nearly jumped at his voice, he'd been looking out the window this whole time.

"Yes Jiya." She stood silent, waiting for scolding.

"I'll have to thank his tomorrow. Go to bed Misao."

She was surprised at his calmness in such a situation.

"Jiya? Are you feeling alright? I don't even get a scolding?"

Okina laughed, "Oh I'm just fine, but it's too late. In the morning I'll teach you a good lesson."

Misao smiled before heading up the stairs to her room.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Hm?"

"If you ever disrespect Aoshi the way you just did again you'll have another thing coming! He risked more than his life to keep you safe!"

"What? What did Aoshi ever do for me?! And I'm not a baby anymore Jiya!"

"Yes Misao, because it's always about you. Goodnight." He turned to go to his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Aoshi stripped himself of his shirt and pants and threw on a pair of black gym shorts.

He unfastened his cross necklace and placed it on his bathroom sink.

He took a moment to glance in the mirror.

His fingers lightly grazed the scar on his chest.

With a sigh he turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

"Misao! You lazy child get your butt out of bed!" Okina pounded on her door.

Misao groaned as she looked at the clock, it was 5:30am and still dark out.

"If you don't get up now I'll dump your breakfast!" He called.

Misao forced herself out of bed and opened the door. Her braid was a mess and her eyeliner smeared.

"Good, your up. If your going to live here again you're going to live by my rules."

"Ugh!" She groaned.

"I have to run an errand in the next town over so there's something I need you to do."

"What?! How do you propose I do that? Remember, my car broke down."

"I hope you've got strong legs or a good friend."

"Jiya!" She whined.

"Hurry and eat your breakfast, I should see you later tonight." He kissed the top of her head and left.

She walked over to the table where her bowl of raspberry oatmeal sat.

Beside it was a few list of chores.

_**1. Get shopping list off fridge and go shopping!! My credit card is in my desk drawer, don't you dare buy anything not on the list!**_

_**2. Speak with Sano about your car…be nice about it!**_

_**3. Apologize to Aoshi!**_

_**4. Be good and don't burden your neighbors!**_

_**5. Remember God and I love you!**_

Misao folded the note and stuck it in her purse. After finishing breakfast she went back to sleep for several hours.

* * *

Misao woke up to bright light in her face, it was already noon.

She dug through her old clothes and found some that fit her and were in style.

She threw on a long sleeved, light blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

After fixing her braid and reapplying her make-up she stepped out the front door.

She shivered at the bitter cold air and tried to shield her skin from the flurrying snow.

She peered next door at Aoshi's parent's house, sure enough, sat Aoshi's black pick-up truck.

"I love you too mom!" She heard Aoshi call as he slammed the screen door.

Aoshi stopped when he saw her.

"Need a lift?"

"I really don't want to impose, Jiya's already told me that he'd kill me if I 'burdened my neighbors'."

"Yes, but Okina also understands that being the gentleman that I am, I couldn't let a lady walk in this weather."

"It's hard to argue with you."

"Then don't and get over here."

Misao couldn't help but smile and hopped in the passenger seat.

* * *

Aoshi read over Okina's list as he pulled into the shopping mall. (A/N: It's more of a small strip mall)

"Don't worry about an apology and Sano's pissed at you so I'll talk to him about your car."

"You don't have to, I can take care of it myself."

"I want to." He replied as he opened her door.

She slid out and the two proceeded inside.

* * *

"Ok, I think that's everything." Misao marked the last item off the list and it was already 4:00pm.

"Yo Aoshi!" Sano's voice came from nowhere.

Misao turned to see him and two other women coming towards Aoshi and herself.

"Sano, Megumi, Sakura, how are you?" (A/N: I know, awkward sentance...)

Misao knew that Megumi woman had been with Sano the previous night but Sakura was a thin raven haired girl who wore tight clothes and most men would think to be a knock out.

"Aoshi!" Sakura ran up to him and gave him a hug.

That's when something inside Misao went off.

A rush of hatred and jealousy overcame her.

"Hello Sakura." Aoshi said nonchalantly which really pissed Misao off.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, I want to here some things about the war! I mean you must have been scared, being so far from home and all alone."

"War?" Misao turned to Aoshi as if she'd been betrayed, this girl who hardly knew Aoshi knew he'd been in the war but it'd been a secret from her?

"Can we not talk about this now?" Aoshi tried to pry Sakura's hand's away from his body.

"Oh, you must be Misao." Her tone made it sound like she was belittling Misao.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." She giggled.

Misao glared at her.

"Uh, we better go Misao. Sano, could you please get some gas in Misao's car, you'll be able to get to it faster than I will. Oh, and Thanksgiving you guys can come over for dinner."

"Yeah, I'll get to it and we'll see you there." Sano had a devilish smirk on his face, knowing what kind of trouble Sakura had cause.

* * *

"Do you like her?" Misao asked as they began to drive.

"Misao." He sighed.

"I'm glad you decided to completely leave me out of you little loop."

"Misao, I was going to tell you, you just weren't in the mood to talk yesterday."

"Just take me home."

"Wait, at least let me make you dinner."

"No, it's best if I go home."

"Please." He turned and stared into her blue-green eyes.

"Fine." She sighed.

"We didn't buy anything that need refrigeration so we can drop it off when you go home."

Misao sat brooding.

"I met Zane when I was in the army." He finally said.

"Who's that?"

"We became friends, we volunteered to do something so our platoon could keep out of danger, and in the end we were almost killed."

"What happened to Zane?"

"He gave his life for me, if I hadn't gotten a heart I would have died and Zane gave me his."

"That must have been hard."

"Yeah, he left his entire family fortune to me also, that's how I had this house built."

Misao hadn't even realized they were already at the top of Cannon Hill.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aoshi."

"Don't be, he always thought you were beautiful."

"What?"

"I had a picture of you and the rest is just an old memory."

He slammed the door of his truck and she followed him inside.

* * *

Hawk greeted his master when he stepped in but was still unsure about Misao.

"He'll warm up to you eventually."

Misao nodded before sitting down on the couch.

"I hope steak and potatoes are ok? I just going to go fire up the grill." (A/N: Yes, he's grilling in the snow, I think my dad's done it before)

"Ok."

As soon as he left Misao was up and examining ever inch of his living room.

He had a huge big screen tv and games consoles surrounding it. (A/N: All guys have this, I know I'm stereotyping but in truth I have all sisters and this is how it is at our house. My dad's just obsessed with shooting games.)

She wandered over to the fireplace where there were all kinds of pictures and newspaper clippings about the war spread across the top.

The picture that stuck out the most was one of Aoshi and another man.

She assumed this was Zane. He was a fairly attractive man with black hair and green eyes. He also had a thin but muscular figure, kind of like Aoshi.

"I see you've found Zane." Aoshi appeared behind her.

"Can I see it?"

"Hm?"

"The scar."

Aoshi pulled off his red hoodie and then his gray t-shirt.

Misao stared in awe. A vertical scar ran down his chest along with some burn makes she assumed were from the war.

"Do you mind if I touch?"

"I guess not, I mean if you want."

Misao stepped closer to him and let her finger tips trace the scar.

Aoshi caressed her cheek.

Misao stopped and looked up at him.

Aoshi inched closer to her lips.

"Aoshi." She whispered.

Then Hawk let out a ferocious grow causing both of then to jump back.

"I better go peel potatoes." Aoshi quickly threw his clothes back on.

Misao plopped down on the couch next to Hawk.

"I get it boy, you've been in his life for the last few years and I try to come and steal his affection from you." Misao scratched behind his ears.

Hawk laid his head on her lap to show some acceptance.

* * *

Dinner had finished and it was time to eat within an hour.

"I'm not the best chef in the world but I think this was how I remember you liking your steak."

"Jiya says any meal can be perfect if enough love is put into it."

Aoshi just smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I treated you terribly when I left a few years ago, and what I want to know is how in the world you can treat me with such kindness?"

"When I woke up in the hospital I really began to value life and it's way to short to stay mad all the time."

"Oh."

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Aoshi, do you want to start a family one day?"

"Yes, I suppose that's something most people want."

"I wonder what a functional marriage is like."

"Misao, may I ask about your divorce?"

"Sure, I mean it's only fair."

"You don't have any children do you?"

"Nope, Soujirou said that he didn't want to be burdened with that. I really wanted a baby though, I was always alone."

"Let me guess, he was always on the road and rarely came home. But even on the occasions when he was home he only ever wanted your body and to be waited on."

"Yeah, then I met his whore. She was just a girl who hung out with the band and I'm stupid for not realizing it sooner. They used to slip off together during charity dinners and I was once again left alone."

"That won't ever happen again." Aoshi placed his had over hers.

"It's getting late."

Just then Misao's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Misao, it's a blizzard out here and I don't think I'll be able to make it home for a few days." Okina's voice came over the phone.

Misao walked over to the window and sure enough snow was falling pretty fast and the wind was strong.

"Ok Jiya, I'll see you when you get home. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

Misao closed her phone and shoved it into her pocket.

"It's nasty out there. Do you want to stay here over night?"

"I'd probably be the best thing to do."

"I don't have any women's clothing besides the nightgown Sakura left here but your welcome to my clothes."

"Oh, so Sakura left her nightgown here?"

"It's not what you think."

"I honestly don't care. Which way to your dresser?"

"My room is down the hall to the right."

Misao disappeared behind the corner and came back dressed in a pair of his blue boxers and an old black t-shirt which almost came to her knees.

Aoshi watched as she slowly undid her braid.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed then."

"Yeah, you can use the bedroom across the hall from mine. Come on Hawk, we should get to bed too."

* * *

"_Oh, it's too bad too, I had the perfect guy too. Well, I guess if you're happy." Sano's voice boomed from up above._

_Misao stood in the middle of a hotel room._

"_What about your wife?" A slender blonde haired women giggled as Soujirou threw her down on the bed._

"_She can't please me like you can." He whispered while kissing up and down her body._

_That scene faded and Misao stood in the mall again with Aoshi and Sakura._

_Sakura was clinging tight to Asohi._

"_I'm sorry Misao, I can't wait forever. . ."_

Misao awoke from her dream bawling.

She heard a soft clicking on the wood floor and Hawk jumped up next to her. (A/N: His toenails, I love that sound...yeah, I'm kinda strange.)

He licked her cheek and laid down beside her.

"Misao?" Aoshi stood in the doorway.

She kept silent as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Aoshi sat down in front of her and embraced her petite form.

"Why don't you come sleep with me tonight?"

She nodded as she cried into his shoulder.

"Come on." He pulled away but kept a strong grip on her hand.

He led her into his room with Hawk following close behind.

He got her to sit down on the side of the bed closest to the bathroom and tucked her in.

He took the spot next to her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

After kissing her gently on the forehead he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know, some of you might be thinking that Aoshi shouldn't be so forgiving but I just think that after what he's been through that's just part of Aoshi, he doesn't sweat the small stuff. And I bet some of you are also thinking their relationship is going a bit fast but being friends anything could happen, obviously you've already been attracted to that person so their quirkiness pulls you closer. Anyways, this fic has really got me going! I really love it! Thanks for reading and please, please, please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok guys! As promised here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**

* * *

******

Mission Impossible 2: Finding The Missing Piece

Chapter 3

Aoshi stared at Misao as she slept peacefully.

She looked unbelievable sexy with her hair ruffled and her kissable lips.

He heard a knock at the door and he left to answer it.

* * *

Sano and Sakura stood before him.

"Hey man!" Sano grinned before pushing his way in.

"Aoshi! Has anyone ever told you look especially sexy in the morning?" Sakura giggled. (A/N: Does that scream slut or what?)

"Uh, thanks. Sano can I talk to you?"

Sano walked into the kitchen with Aoshi.

"What is she doing here? You know very well that I won't let Misao be alone in that kind of weather."

"Your right, I did know."

"Misao's going to be so mad when she wakes up."

"Where's she at anyway? The guest room?"

"No." Aoshi said sheepishly.

"Whoa! Your bed? Aoshi! Is she really that much of a whore?"

"It's not like that, I heard her crying last night. It's hard to go through a divorce."

"Aoshi, what if she breaks your heart again? I thought you weren't ready for that?"

"Think of it like you and Megumi. You loved her so much you never gave up no matter how much her father disliked you. You got to marry her because you fought for love."

"Back in high school, heck before that, I thought you and Misao couldn't be more perfect for each other. I saw how much you loved her and I saw her blindly push you away. I'm just looking out for you Aoshi."

"Just give me some time."

Sano nodded before heading back into the living room.

Aoshi slumped back against the counter, pressing his hand to his beating heart.

* * *

Misao slowly sat up in Aoshi's bed.

"He obviously doesn't know how bad it looks to leave with a woman in his bed." She whispered as she threw his red blanket off herself and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Misao stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Sakura.

Her hair was pulled back in a braid and she was wearing a pink tank top that showed off her tanned stomach and a piece of fabric some might call a skirt.

"Misao! Good morning!" Sano smiled.

"Morning."

"Oh, why are you here?" Sakura sneered.

"I slept over, you know, Aoshi wanted me to."

"Your first? How sweet."

"Not quite, Aoshi and I have been friends for years. We were each other's first back when we were 14." (A/N: This is true, but back then it was for curiosity instead of love.)

Aoshi walked in at that moment, a deep red blush on his face. He'd never told anyone that.

"What?" Sano tried to hold back his laughter.

"I swear it was totally innocent!"

"So it obviously means nothing to you then?" Sakura batted her eyelashes.

"Not at all."

Misao felt a crushing pressure on her heart.

"I better head home." Misao turned to retrieve her clothes.

Aoshi mentally cursed at himself. He'd just got so caught up in the heat of the moment.

She came back out fully dresses and ready to go.

"Misao, let me take you home." Aoshi insisted.

"No thanks, I'll walk."

Aoshi shot Sano a look that screamed 'help'.

"I'll take you." Sano grabbed her groceries for her.

"Thank you." She followed Sano out the door.

* * *

"Are you in love with Aoshi?" Sano started up his suv and started down the hill.

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"I wonder what would have happened if you'd ignored my bet."

"It doesn't matter, the past is just that, the past."

"But the past often seems to intertwine with the future."

"I guess I wasn't expecting all this competition. I thought Soujirou loved me and I was the only one he ever wanted."

"If I would have know you'd fall for Soujirou I would have never thrown him into the mix."

"Why not?"

"I tried to make you see the light Misao but at this stage it's time for you to find the piece by yourself."

"Maybe my puzzle wasn't meant to be finished Sano."

"Don't say that, everyone has someone out there who they were destined to be with. For me that person is Megumi and for you that person is…well you're just going to have to figure that out by yourself."

"Aoshi is Sakura's huh?"

"Sakura's just a pretty face Misao. Aoshi needs an actual woman."

"What am I?"

"For you it's not what you are but what you were. There's a perfect example of how the past and future are intertwined."

"What I was…" She whispered to herself.

"Think about."

* * *

Misao shut the door and locked it when she got home.

She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

For a moment she was 14 again and could feel Aoshi's weight on her.

She could feel his breath and his kisses but that faded away to Soujirou's cold embrace.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge Him, and He will make your paths straight. Proverbs 3:5-6"

She opened her eyes and say Okina standing before her.

"I ran into Sano out front."

"Jiya, I don't know anything anymore."

"You're still young Misao, have faith."

"I just want the pain to go away."

"And it will." He put his arm around her.

"I think I love Aoshi."

Okina pushed himself up with the end of Misao's bed.

"Jiya?"

"It's hard to understand Aoshi. When you were younger it was amazing how well you could get him. But the new you has lost that connection."

"How do I regain it?"

"The answer is in your heart."

"Thank you Jiya."

He smiled while closing the door behind him.

* * *

Aoshi sat at his kitchen table, tapping his fingers against the cherry wood it was constructed of.

It'd been hours since Sakura and Sano had left and he needed to think.

"Maybe Sano was right, maybe it'd be best if I threw away my feelings and stayed just friends. Maybe I do need to date other people."

With a sigh Aoshi threw on a black hoodie over his white t-shirt and headed towards Misao's house.

* * *

Misao had relaxed into a nice nap when she was awoke by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called groggily.

Aoshi stepped in and sat at the end of the bed.

"Aoshi…"

"We need to talk Misao." (A/N: Ha! Usually girls are the ones to say this but not today!)

She nodded and scooted to sit beside him.

"We need to start over and just be friends."

"I agree." She agreed just so they could rebuild and eventually become more.

"Great and it's ok if I start dating Sakura?"

That was what did it. Misao felt as though he'd stepped on her heart. She'd never wanted to cry so bad in her life.

"Of course, we're just friends right?" She barely managed to smile.

"I'm glad we could do this Misao."

As soon as he left she cried.

The light blue sheets on her bed were soaked with tears and her sobs could be heard through the entire house.

Okina stood in the doorway. He'd never seen her so torn apart in her entire life.

She placed her hand over her aching heart wishing for it to stop and end the misery forever.

But it kept on beating...

...for him.

* * *

A/N: It sucks to have your heart broken like that but it happens to thousands every day. I hope you all liked it and there will be more to come soon. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter 4 guys!

Dsiclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**Mission Impossible 2: Finding The Missing Piece**

Chapter 4

"Wow Soujirou, you're amazing." Angel (A/N: The woman Misao was talking to on the phone in chapter 1) sighed and wrapped herself in the sheets.

"You're a much better lover than Misao was." He winked.

"She's such an idiot, I can't believe she never knew about us. When I called her the other day she said she was going back home. She said something about some guy named Aoshi."

"Like Aoshi would ever take her back." Soujirou chuckled in satisfaction.

"Actually, at work the other day I got a call from your hometown, it was an older woman so I asked about Misao. She said that Misao had been hanging out with Aoshi a lot and she knew they were meant to be together." (A/N: Angel works at a medical company so she receives calls from all around. Angel…do I use that name a lot or am I going crazy?)

Soujirou shot up in panic, "What?!"

"Calm down, I don't see the big deal. We're together now."

"No! You don't understand!" Soujirou threw off his sheets and dashed into the closet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I have to go." He pulled on his jeans and grabbed his car keys.

"Misao's not your wife anymore!"

"You're right but I'm a sure as hell not going to let Aoshi have her and I'm not into a long term relationship. You mean absolutely nothing to me."

Angel fell back against the headboard and watched Soujirou leave.

* * *

Misao was up before Okina every morning since Aoshi had decided to stay just friends.

Okina watched her from the table, lifelessly washing dishes.

"Misao, dear, do you want to go shopping with me?"

"I don't know, Jiya."

"You truly are special in every way, you know."

"Yes, I know."

Okina sighed before heading to out the door.

* * *

Aoshi held his phone to his ear, listening to Sakura go on and on.

"So I can't wait to see you tonight!" Sakura exclaimed bring him back to reality.

"I can't wait to see you either." He whispered.

"I should have to go know, my mom's on the other line."

"Ok, goodbye."

Aoshi set his phone down on the nightstand and tried to catch some more sleep.

Hawk laid beside him, whining.

"What's wrong boy?"

Hawk turned his head towards the nightstand where a picture of Sano, Misao, and himself sat.

"I know." Aoshi patted Hawk's head before drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Sano, you really should go over there." Megumi had been harassing him about Misao all week.

"Why?" He moaned.

"You are the one who started all this with Soujirou, and then with my sister. You have to drop her car off anyway."

"Ugh, I guess." He forced himself off the couch and grabbed Misao's keys.

* * *

Misao closed her laptop as she heard a car pull into the driveway.

Assuming it was Okina she went out to help him with groceries.

She stepped out on the porch barefoot despite the ice and snow everywhere.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of that silver viper. (A/N: Do I have to disclaim cars? Well just in case I don't own a viper…or something along those lines.)

Soujirou stepped out, hardly dressed for the weather in his jeans and short sleeved blue t-shirt.

Not that her gray tunic and jean capris were much of a winter clothes.

She stood as if her feet themselves were frozen to the porch.

"Misao! Let's talk." Soujirou gave her a big smile as he stepped up on the porch with her.

"Leave." She turned and was about to go back into the house but her grabbed her arm.

"My manager told me you wrote a new song and requested it be sang by someone else. You always write my songs Misao." (A/N: She was a song writer for Soujirou back when they were married.)

"Soujirou, we're divorced. I'm not writing songs for scum like you anymore. Maybe one of your whores can." Misao wriggled out of his grasp.

"Misao, what if I told you that I want you back!"

"I know you'd be lying."

"You don't know my heart! Do you honestly think Aoshi will be able to give you happiness?!"

"What are you talking about? Aoshi's dating Sano's sister in law."

"Oh, then why are you still here? Come home with me. When you compose it's like you put magic on a page."

"You blew it Soujirou! Do you really expect me to just take you back after you cheated on me?!"

A second car rolled into the driveway, it was her convertible.

Sano stepped out.

"Well, well, if it isn't Soujirou." Sano made his way up to the porch.

"Fuck off Sano." He replied coldly.

"You can't talk to him that way!" Misao slapped Soujirou across the face.

Soujirou rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Is it my turn?" Sano cracked his knuckles.

Misao just smiled.

"I've been waiting so long for this moment." Sano hit Soujirou just where Misao had slapped him and knocked him back against the house.

His lip was bleeding and his cheek had begun to swell a little.

"Get the hell out of here." Sano warned.

"I'm not done with you Misao." Soujirou retreated to his car and sped off down the street.

"Thank you Sano." She managed to smile.

"I came to return your car. But I also wanted to know if you'd be interested in taking a walk with me?"

"Sure, let me just slip on my shoes and grab a jacket."

She slipped into the house and back out in mere minutes.

"Get in the car, there's a special place I want to go."

* * *

Sano parked the car in the empty school parking lot.

"Why are we here?"

"I'll show you, come on."

Sano got out of the car and used his wife's pass to open the door of the school.

"We're not breaking any rules are we?"

"Yeah, but I could care less."

Sano flipped on the lights in the hall and watched them slowly flicker on. (A/N: The school is on fall break for thanksgiving.)

Misao wasn't surprised that the school hadn't changed a bit.

Same cruddy lights, same cruddy lockers, and the same cruddy classrooms.

Sano led her into the cafeteria and to the lunch table at the far end of the room.

"Do you remember this table?"

"Of course, this was the table we sat at everyday all through high school."

"This is were I challenged you remember?"

Misao nodded.

Sano began to walk out of the cafeteria down the halls and Misao followed.

"You remember how you couldn't make up your mind about accepting my challenge and asked Aoshi for advice?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

Sano stopped in front of locker number 312.

"Whose locker is this Misao?"

Misao mentally scanned the image of the crowded hallway from her past.

"Aoshi's." She finally answered.

"Do you remember what he said to you January 4th just before class?"

Misao thought hard but nothing clicked.

"Think really hard Misao."

"He was getting books out of his locker." She murmured to herself.

She began to whisper bit of the conversation to herself.

"It's your choice…" She began.

"You're almost there." Sano encouraged her.

"Just remember I'll always love you!" She exclaimed.

"See, I knew you'd remember. No matter what, Aoshi will always love you. Right now he's dating Sakura but every time he's with her he's thinking about you. After you left he was depressed. He didn't care about life or death anymore. That's why he and Zane were such good friends. Zane was always telling Aoshi how pretty you were."

"So he wasn't mad at me for ditching him but upset that he couldn't be the one to hold me?"

"Bingo."

Misao stared down the hall at the door Sano had left open.

"Thank you Sano! I have to go find Aoshi!" Misao took her car keys from Sano and ran out the door.

"Glad I could help kid." He smiled before turning of the lights and walking next door to his own home.

* * *

Aoshi was awoken by knocking at the front door.

He groggily threw on a black t-shirt and opened it.

Soujirou stood in front of him, dried blood on his face.

"What do you want?" Aoshi stepped out on the porch with him.

"I'm here to take Misao back."

"Misao's not here and you best leave, you're the last person she wants to see."

"I've already seen Misao today, she was heart broken and wants to go back with me."

"What? That's impossible."

"It's also very true, I win again Aoshi."

Aoshi remained silent.

Misao's car pulled up and she climbed out.

"Ao-" She cut off when she saw Soujirou and a distant looking Aoshi.

"Soujirou! What did you say to him?!" Misao stormed up to the porch.

"Aoshi I-"

Soujirou cut her off with a kiss.

Misao pulled away stunned.

"I thought things were different this time Misao." Aoshi yanked the locket he'd given her off her neck, breaking the chain.

He slammed the door on them.

"See, he obviously doesn't want you Misao."

Misao turned to him with teary eyes.

"Get the hell out of here, you've ruined my life enough."

"Misao."

"Go!" She cried and pushed him off the porch.

Soujirou went to get in his car without a single word to her.

"Aoshi!" She pounded on the locked door. "Please! I lost you once and I don't want to do this again Aoshi!"

Silence.

She fell back against the door and just cried.

Aoshi sat on the other side of the door just listening to her.

His heart was in pain.

He threw up blood onto the floor and passed out.

Misao heard Hawk begin to whine on the other side and scratch at the door.

She peered in the side window and saw Aoshi's collapsed body in the pool of blood.

"Aoshi!" She let out a scream of fright.

She had to get in there by any means necessary.

"What do I do?" She paced back in forth.

"_**Why don't you break open the window?"**_ She heard a masculine voice out of no where.

"Who are you?"

"_**That is not important now. Just break the window. Aoshi was right about how beautiful you are…"**_ The voice drifted off into the distance but Misao followed his advice and broke the window.

She made her way into the house with only a few scratches.

"Aoshi?" She checked to make sure he was breathing. He was but barely.

She grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

"Don't worry Aoshi, you're going to be I alright. I just know it." She kissed his forehead and let her tears mix in with the blood on the floor.

"Please Aoshi, just hold on for me."

* * *

A/N: What will happen to Aoshi after such an explosive event? I was in the car and it all came to me! You'll just have to wait till next week! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter! So I had my 8th grade dance last night, totally disappointing… anyways, it's time to find out what happened to Aoshi! It's going to be short, sorry...

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**Mission Impossible 2: Finding The Missing Piece**

Chapter 5

Sano sat back and watched as Misao bawled her eyes out in the waiting room.

"Sano! It's all my fault! Soujirou came here for me and I hurt Aoshi!" She sobbed.

Sano said nothing but stood as Megumi came back from her father's office.

"They're still in surgery, all I could find out was that it was a mistake none by one of the interns that helped with the operation. That intern was fired later for endangering the lives of a few of his patients by skipping steps."

Misao's tear had stopped momentarily and she just shook.

"Misao?" Megumi sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me and my complaining none of this would have happened. I would be Aoshi's wife and we'd have beautiful babies." She wiped her eyes.

"It's never to late Misao." Sano whispered.

"He'll never want to see me again after what happened today."

"I doubt that, just give him some time."

Misao remained silent as she saw Megumi's father make his way down the hall.

"The operation was a success. If he hadn't gotten here when he did he'd have been a goner."

"Thank you!" Misao jumped up to hug the surgeon.

"You're quite welcome, dear. You can go see him but he probably won't be conscience." He smiled before heading to his office.

* * *

Sano and Megumi had left for home hours ago and Misao sat next to Aoshi's bed.

"I talked to him you know," Misao caressed his cheek being careful not to touch the oxygen mask on his face, "Zane that is."

The medication Aoshi had been given were slowly fading off but he managed to open his eyes a little.

Misao drew her hand back when she saw his icy blue eyes.

"Don't strain yourself Aoshi." She soothingly whispered.

"What's my diagnosis?" He managed to speak loud enough to be heard through the mask.

"It had something to do with a valve in you heart. An intern screwed it up in your first operation."

He nodded.

"I'm so sorry Aoshi. You have every right to hate me."

"Remember, I'll always love you."

She slumped down into her chair, "I love you too. I want to marry you and have your children."

Aoshi motioned for her to come closer.

Misao did as she was told.

Aoshi lifted his oxygen mask and gave her a peck on the lips before falling back to sleep.

* * *

--2 years later--

Aoshi rushed into the waiting room, panting heavily.

Sano, Megumi, Okina, and his parents were all gathered around.

"It's about time you go here." Sano grinned.

"Which room?"

Okina grabbed his cane and led Aoshi down the hall.

Misao was propped up in the hospital bed practicing her breathing exercises and rubbing her swollen stomach.

"She's all yours. She's been screaming for you all morning." Okina chuckled before hobbling back to the waiting room.

"Aoshi! I feel like I'm about to explode." She whined.

"This will be over soon." He kissed Misao's forehead.

"She's really going to be beautiful. Our own baby girl." Misao smiled.

A nurse walked in and checked her dilation.

"It's time, I'll go get the doctor."

"I want you to know that I love you." Aoshi took her hand and kissed it.

* * *

Everyone gather around the proud parents after there child was with them.

Misao was teary eyes from pain and happiness.

"It's a hell of a lot more fun making one then having one huh?" Sano grinned before getting hit by Megumi. (A/N: I had to include this, my uncle said it to my sister.)

"I have two of the most beautiful girls in the world now." Aoshi whispered.

"Yeah, and my puzzle's complete. I've found all the missing pieces."

* * *

A/N: Aww! Aoshi's a dad! And as for those heart complications, I made them up so I don't know if stuff like that can happen so…yeah. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!


End file.
